


我是幼驯染的xx

by frogko



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 我的英雄学院 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogko/pseuds/frogko
Summary: 这是一篇p站文章的汉化，翻译者的水平很差，望谅解。





	我是幼驯染的xx

我是幼驯染的××  
原作：カルビ  
原文地址： https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=7143501

・・・・・・・・・

 

我的幼驯染是个无个性，也许就是因为这个缘故，他的性格阴暗，总是畏惧和他人相处。  
又或许是由于懦弱的性格吧，别说是同班同学，而是整个学校里的学生(肯定也有老师)都肆意欺负海云，把他当作不会反抗别人的傻瓜对待。  
海云只是温柔地笑着倾听，温柔地说话，这样的软弱的态度进一步助长了对方的欺凌。虽然不知道是不是所有人都意识到这一点，但那些心怀不轨的家伙绝对盯上了海云， 现在居然还……

 

・・・・・・・・・

 

 

“不要！不要！啊！”  
身体被触手以大字形状固定在墙上，海云因为害怕而不停地哭泣。 有触手个性的男人明显感受到了海云的排斥和厌恶，不但没有产生罪恶感，反而性奋得鼻孔都变大了。  
“哈哈，你还是早点放弃吧。”  
“真是太诱人了。”  
男人的胯间的物件膨胀得连裤子上面都能看得出来。  
“不要！唔啊！”  
有冰冷的东西滴落到了海云的头顶――那是触手分泌的液体，稍微有点粘稠。 许多粘稠的液体溅到了海云的身上。 粘液从衬衫的纤维缝隙中渗透，冰冷的液体渗透到皮肤上。  
“呀啊！好冷！”  
身体像浸在冰冷的游泳池里一样的温度。  
接着，像蚯蚓一样细细的触手掠过海云的全身。 随着触手的动作液体粘到海云的皮肤上，虽然海云很不舒服地扭动身体想要挣脱，但是触手的束缚丝毫没有减缓。  
“好恶心啊，不要过来，快放开我！ ”  
两只触手抓住了猎物乳头的根部。 海云的乳头像果实一样被揉捏压扁的同时，乳头前端的小孔也被触手玩弄着，腰部被缠绕拉拽，身体微微地颤抖，海云的悲鸣中混杂着甜美的声音。  
“哈，哈啊……”  
“我忍不住了！ ”  
对男人性奋的声音有了反应，触手蜂拥而至，一边发出喀嚓喀嚓的声音，一边脱下海云的皮带，松垮的长裤被拉了下来。  
“不要不要！哈啊……我讨厌这样…！”  
细小的触手会阻碍海云的呼救，抚摸着他的脖子、腋窝还有背部，揉搓挑逗海云的身体，让他发出细微又奇怪的声音，身体由于忍受不了快感而弹起来。  
海云被触手拉下的裤子松松垮垮地挂在胯间。 暴露的可怜的小阴茎没有勃起，一副萎靡的样子。这样的阴茎也会成为涂满冰冷粘液触手吮吸的食物，男人最敏感的地方被爱抚，海云的身体又一次忍不住弹起来。  
“啊啊啊，好冷、好冷啊！ ”  
海云一边感受着下体的钝痛，一边在胸口处感到窒息般的疼痛。 好疼，好疼，明明自己应该是因为被奸淫玩弄身体的要害而疼痛的……  
(啊，可是总觉得身体变得有点不对劲，好舒服……）  
与液体的温度不同，充分沐浴在液体中的身体开始发热，海云整个人开始冒汗，汗流不止，心脏跳得像全速奔跑时一样剧烈，每次被玩弄乳头时，快感就像是电击穿过脊梁传到全身一样。 有时乳头不被触手接触而冷落的话，就感觉痒得快要发疯了。  
（为什么会这样？ ）  
细小的触手撑开后穴里的褶皱，被触手轻描淡写地抚摸描绘着，在细小的褶皱边上涂上冰冷的粘液。  
(啊，身体好冷啊，好冷啊！ ）  
身体感受着两种截然不同的温度而摇摆不定，每一个后穴皱褶都被细长的触手执着地扒开抚摸而开始发痒。越是被安抚，身体越是希望被更加粗暴得对待。  
“啊，你还真像个女孩子一样啊……”  
海云现在已经没有了刚开始的厌恶感，大脑甚至已经放弃了思考，只有希望有谁能够做点什么只要能缓解瘙痒和高涨的欲望。 也许是意识模糊的缘故吧，他的表情也变得呆滞，眼睛的焦点很奇怪。 海云纤细精瘦的身体，饱满的臀部都被汗水浸透，皮肤的颜色像桃子一样粉嫩。  
“可恶，你这家伙真他妈的色情！ 真想快把那东西放进你的屁股里，好好干上一回！ ！ ！ ”  
几根根有着像注射针一样尖锐的前端的细触手，试探着想要由浅深入地刺入海云的被扒开的肛门。  
“嗯？什么？不可以！！！ ”  
触手整个挺了进去。  
“嗯，咦啊，啊啊啊啊♡”  
肠内突然被注入一股冷液。 肚子一瞬间感觉到凉意，但马上就变成灼烧般的热度和难以忍受的想把手指插进去抚慰的痒感。  
“啊，好热，好热！ 好痒啊，里面好痒啊！ ！ ！ ”  
“哈啊，哈啊，小金丝雀， 你现在也终于是差不多是饥渴难耐的时刻了。”  
一根与男性器官几乎相同形状的丑陋巨大的触手逼近，但被情欲折磨得快要发狂的海云并没有注意到自己即将被侵犯的事实，当触手慢慢靠近，离插入海云的腿间只差最后一步的时候——

Boom!

站在男人的背后的，是使用了爆破的カツキ。  
男人口吐白沫昏了过去，所有的触手都消失了，海云也摆脱了束缚，边成了瘫坐在地上的样子。  
“哎呀，这不是海云吗？ 你不是早就回家了吗？ ”  
“小、小胜……”  
狠狠地踩了在地上的男人的头，カツキ的脸上露出了一副和往常一样的没有烦恼的悠闲自在的笑容。  
“唔啊，海云你怎么满身雌性的发情臭味。”  
“啊，哇？ ！ ”  
カツキ无所顾忌地伸出手来，抚摸海云的胸部，执拗地用手指的腹部按压乳头，腰部随意浮起。  
“啊，啊，不要碰乳头那里。”  
“真厉害，感觉变得有点硬了。”  
“呐，海云的乳头小小的！ 等会就会让你很感觉舒服了哦~”  
“真的吗？ ”  
カツキ又露出了与生俱来的天真无邪的笑容，兴致勃勃地推倒海云，跨坐在他的身上。  
“不行啊！ 不行！ ！ ”  
“嗯哼？这样不是很好吗？因为海云本来就是我的东西吧？ ”  
カツキ一脸高兴，语气却充满了绝不允许拒绝的魄力。  
“都是因为海云的缘故，我的这里，你看，我的这里已经变得兴奋起来了。”  
カツキ完全勃起的阴茎甚至可以说是凶恶的，与其说是性交的物件，还不如说是可怕的拷问刑具，海云觉得自己会被撕成两半。  
“海云要对我负责哦，对吧？ ”  
“不对，我不明白你意思啊啊！啊啊啊！唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
不想废话了。  
カツキ没有任何预告就突然插入了海云的后穴。  
(啊，啊…小胜的那里好大，好涨，好舒服啊啊♡)  
被各种的触手所挑逗的身体变得焦躁不安，让海云感觉难以缓解。他 不自觉地把胸部抬高祈求抚慰，心甘情愿地被カツキ的阴茎弄得乱七八糟。  
“海云的粘糊糊的屁股最棒了！ 比自慰时的感觉要好多了！ ！ ！ ”  
“嗯啊……好舒服、好舒服……喜欢嗯、啊啊……♡”  
教室里持续回响着喘息和粘腻的水声……啪、啪啪！ 啪……  
体液从两人结合的部位滴落，发出阴茎和屁股碰撞的声音。  
カツキ痴迷地动着腰，海云因为快感过于强烈，眼睛情不自禁地向上翻白，脸也被各种液体弄得乱七八糟。  
“嗯嗯啊啊啊，我受不了了……哈啊啊嗯…我快要♡”  
啪唧！ 啪唧！  
气势汹汹地用自己的东西撞击海云的下面，カツキ的腰动得更加激烈了，他的双手狠狠地抓住海云草莓色的乳头。  
想摘下来。  
海云先射了出来。  
由于射精时，后穴内的肌肉缩紧，于是海云用力衔住了身体里的肉棒，同时将白浊喷溅到カツキ的小腹上。  
“~~~好厉害啊！怎么做到的？ ”  
被海云的肉套勒紧的下体感觉很舒服，カツキ抓住了海云的乳头扭了几下。 海云一边“呜呜”地叫着，后穴再一次收缩，再次对体内的凶器施加压力，这样的快感让他受不了了。  
“太棒了，想摘掉海云的草莓一样的奶头，感觉好棒啊！怎么可以让那种杂碎碰海云的身体呢？我真是不称职。 ”  
“够了！ 喂！乳头要被弄下来了！ ！ ！ ”  
“不要，不！好难受！ ！ ！ ”  
无视了幼驯染的悲鸣，カツキ兴奋地啃咬海云右边的乳头。 用尖尖的牙齿用力挤压小缝，用舌头反复舔舐，偶尔用力吮吸的话，海云身体感受到的快感就会增加几倍。  
“噫啊啊啊啊~！停下停下来！乳头好奇怪……笨蛋！小胜是笨蛋！！啊啊……啊！！！”  
“啊！ 海云好可爱，真是好可爱！ 我现在可以就这样在你体内播种了吧？ ！ ！ 我也快要出来了！ ”  
啪！ 肉棒像打桩机一样用力地嵌入海云的体内，又用力地拔出来！ 海云感觉到自己的体内被注入了带有温度的精液。  
“真漂亮啊♡”  
心满意足，吃饱了的カツキ中途把自己的阴茎从海云的屁股里拔出来，让海云的脸上洒上了淫靡的白浊液。  
“啊，是啊”  
感受在身体中蔓延的白浊液，海云带着屈辱感流下了眼泪。 カツキ并不知道自己哪里做错了，只是微笑着说“海云也很舒服吧。”  
“如果再次遭到路人的袭击，我会帮助你的，不知道海云还会不会被拖进黑暗的街角？ ”  
“什么？”  
“开玩笑罢了，拜拜~！”  
留下了浑身脏污的海云，カツキ挥手离开了。  
孤身一人的海云在这一片狼藉的教室角落发出了痛苦的呜咽声。

 

・・・・・・・・・

 

我的幼驯染是个无个性，也许就是是因为这个缘故，他的性格阴暗，总是畏惧和他人相处。  
又或许是由于懦弱的性格吧，别说是同班同学，而是整个学校里的学生(肯定也有老师)都肆意欺负海云，把他当作不会反抗别人的傻瓜对待。  
海云只是温柔地笑着倾听，温柔地说话，这样的软弱的态度进一步助长了对方的欺凌。虽然不知道是不是所有人都意识到这一点，但那些心怀不轨的家伙绝对盯上了海云，现在还遭遇了性犯罪者的袭击，还险些陷入了向除了我以外的人张开大腿的陷阱。  
想听海云尖叫着“真讨厌！”，希望他能够大声喊出来。 而且，另一方面也成为我作为海云的英雄选择继续袖手旁观的理由很复杂。 想看到海云急切地渴望我的到来，然后浑身发抖，会害羞地像个处女一样含泪表示对我的感谢，最终把身体贡献给我的海云。 哦呼，我可爱的海云，即使你不这样，我也会帮忙除掉想伤害你的人…… 但是因为我总是忍不住收取一些报酬，所以总是能享用到海云美味的身体。

我永远是海云的英雄和恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇p站文章的汉化，翻译者的水平很差，望谅解。


End file.
